csifandomcom-20200225-history
Christine Whitney
Stan Whitney Max |status=Alive |actor=Megan Dodds |appearance=Brooklyn 'Til I Die |occupation=Restaurant owner }}Christine Whitney is an old friend and eventual love interest of Mac Taylor in . Biography Christine is the sister of a close friend of Mac's, Stan Whitney, who was killed in the line of duty several years ago. Mac lost contact with Christine for a while, until Jo and Lindsay demonstrated Facebook spoofing by making Mac a Facebook page while they worked a case involving a guy who was spoofing someone else on the site. Mac got a friend request from Christine, and accepted, and they met later to talk. CSI:NY Season Eight Brooklyn 'Til I Die After having received a friend request from Christine, Mac also receives two messages from her, one saying hello to him and the other inviting him to meet her for coffee. At the end of the episode, he meets up with her, and the two of them reminisce. The Ripple Effect Mac remembers the first time he saw Christine, and remembers that her brother Stan told him she wanted to open her own restaurant. He visits her at her restaurant, which is nearly empty at the time, and gives her an old, chewed-up ballpoint pen that had belonged to her brother, and a story about the pen and why he has it. She thanks him and gives him some food which she had made for a no-show customer. At the end of the episode, her restaurant is packed with cops, clearly based on his recommendation of the food. Flash Pop Christine tells Mac that he need not feel obligated to join her to a family party if he is too busy with the current case. At the end of the episode, following some wardrobe advice from Jo Danville, he shows up nevertheless. He enjoys her family, but notes that all of them have been asking questions. She admits to him that she's kind of glad that they're asking questions instead of pestering her about her love life, but it doesn't seem to be working as well as she'd like. In response, he kisses her on the cheek, to which she responds by kissing him back. Sláinte Christine and Mac briefly meet up during a break of his, and she makes her interest in him clear, and he indicates that it's mutual. They agree to have dinner, and she cooks a nice meal for him, but he is forced to cancel last minute because of the case. He later apologizes for always placing work as such a high priority, and she tells him that she'll get used to it. He brings by ingredients to make another meal with her, and she watches in amusement as he has her sit with a glass of wine while he does most of the work. Unwrapped Christine shops for a present for Lucy Messer's 3rd birthday, and calls Mac for help. She's primarily nervous about meeting all of his friends. Later, when it's time for the birthday party, she shows up with a very large present. Everyone loves her, and as the rest of the group goes down the elevator she pulls Mac aside for a private romantic moment. Near Death After Mac is shot, Christine goes to the hospital, where she finds Jo. Jo tells her it's not good, and the two commiserate. Christine then goes in and sits with him after his surgery while he's unconscious. She talks about the night her brother died, and how important his presence was there. She asks him to stay. When Mac finally wakes up, she's holding his hand praying, and she smiles when she notices he's awake. Season Nine Reignited Christine joins Mac to his friend's funeral. In flashback, he remembers her visiting him at the hospital. He's having some trouble, and is upset that she has to see him like that, but she's sticking with him. Back in the present, at the close of the case, he takes her to dinner and gives her two dozen roses. He's suffering from aphasia, and has trouble coming up with the name of the restaurant they're going to, but hides it. Misconceptions Jo, concerned with Mac's unusual behavior, has coffee with Christine, expressing her concerns that something may be wrong with him. Christine believes there's nothing wrong, because Mac has told her nothing, but goes to visit him. He's curt with her. She asks him to name the food she brought him for lunch, and he can't do it, but they're interrupted before she can go further. Clue: SI Mac finally comes clean with Christine about his aphasia. She tells him she's committed to him and that he needs to decide how much he's willing to commit to her, and that she needs to decide precisely what she's willing to live with from him. She later visits him at the lab and tells him she was happy he came to her. Right there at that moment, he has issues remembering colors, and she covers for him. Later he meets with her for a date, and tells her that he loves her. They kiss. The Real McCoy Christine and Mac spend the morning in the Park. Christine asks Mac how his doctors appointment went. He tells her he's doing great and that he couldn't have done it without her. Mac and Christine cuddle. Christine begins to image their future together, that she can imagine them sitting in the park when they are grey and old. The two begin to share a passionate kiss when Mac's phone begins to ring. Although ruining the moment, Christine tells him to answer it. Seth and Apep Mac and old friend CSI D.B. Russell from Vegas take one of the suspects in the kidnapping back to New York from Las Vegas and rush to find Christine before the other kidnappers can kill her. Christine is struggling with recovering from the trauma of the kidnapping, but insists to Mac that she still wants to go out for Valentine's Day. They go to a concert. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season Thirteen In Vino Veritas In In Vino Veritas, Mac goes to Vegas while Christine is there. He finds that she has been kidnapped and follows the crime lab's investigation of her disappearance. However, he learns that in reality, the woman kidnapped in Las Vegas was actually an imposter, working with a shady employee of Christine's who owed money to a loan shark. Christine herself was being held in New York. Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:CSI: New York Characters